1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an entrance guard device, and more particularly, to an entrance guard device with light-uniformization structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with the rapid modernization of society, people make higher and higher demands on their living quality, and more particularly, on the comfort and the convenience of living environments thereof. So that, people upgrade the comfort and the convenience of their living environments by way of the advanced technologies, wherein the entrance guard machine is an example.
The initially developed entrance guard machine merely provides people to exchange their voice information, and then two people respectively stand inside and outside of the door can make conversation to each other through the entrance guard machine. After that, a video entrance guard machine is proposed, and then, through the video entrance guard machine, people can not only make conversation to each other, but also can see the images of the people in the conversation.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a stereo view of a conventional video entrance guard machine. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional video entrance guard machine 1′ consists of a base 11′ and a cover 12′, wherein the base 11′ accommodates a plurality of electronic chips, a plurality of electronic devices and a plurality of electronic circuit modules, and the cover 12′ is assembled with the base 11′ through a plurality of screws 18′. In addition, the electronic circuit modules includes camera module 13′, camera auxiliary device 14′, communication module 15′, keypress module 16′, and a state display device 17′, wherein the camera auxiliary device 14′ is commonly a light-emitting chip or the combination of the light-emitting chips, for example, an LED chip or an LED module. Therefore, when the luminance brightness of the environment is not adequate for making the camera module 13′ capture the facial feature of a guest clearly, the camera auxiliary device 14′ would emit an auxiliary light for helping the camera module 13′ to capture the facial feature of the guest clearly and completely.
So that, through above descriptions, it is able to know the conventional video entrance guard machine 1′ has many advantages consisting of simple structure and full function; however, the video entrance guard machine 1′ still includes the drawbacks and the shortcomings as follows:                1. The auxiliary light emitted by the camera auxiliary device 14′ is not a uniform light, wherein when the non-uniform light shines on the guest face, it may cause some shadows on the guest face or make some areas on the guest face more bright, such that the shadows and the bright areas on the guest face cause that the camera module 13′ can not capture the facial feature of the guest clearly and completely.        2. Inheriting to above point 1, moreover, the non-uniform light emitted by the camera auxiliary device 14′ is not a soft light, and the non-uniform light may cause a discomfort to the guest when the guest's eyes is close to the non-uniform light.        
Accordingly, in view of the conventional video entrance guard machine still has shortcomings and drawbacks, the inventor of the present application has made great efforts to make inventive research thereon and eventually provided an entrance guard device with light-uniformization structure.